Till I found you
by lollitagirl23
Summary: Christian Grey is a homeless boy with an awful past. (Based on Unwritten Love the early years. This will be a short story)
1. Preview

**Till I found you..**

**A/N: I've been thinking about writing this story for couple of days, I want to show you Christian's homeless life and how he got to where he is now. I want to know what you all think? Should I write it or nah? **

**Story Preview**

Shivering, I stood outside the Downtown Shelter wishing like hell I would get a spot tonight. It was another cold winter night and I couldn't bare the thought of having to sleep outside one more night. Pulling my old worn out coat tighter I attempt to warm myself. It had just started to snow and the winds were making it a hundred times worse. Pushing farther from the wall I jab my head out needing to see how much longer it would be.

Was the line moving slower than usual? I asked myself. Or was it the fact I hadn't eaten in two days that I couldn't wait to get inside and have something warm to eat.

"Come on we have chili for dinner tonight." One of the shelter volunteers shout out. Rubbing my palms In anticipation I take a step closer, needing to be inside now.

A few minutes later I was finally inside the warm room, I relaxed for a second and took a seat on one of the empty tables. I placed my hands on my face and closed my eyes for a second. I was so tired. The streets were dangerous making it hard to sleep, never knowing what could happen if you closed your eyes for a minute.

"Christian." I heard my name being called by a familiar voice, turning slowly I looked around the room until I saw her. The one person who made all of this, a bit better.

"Ally." I took a second glaze hopping this wasn't a dream. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"Here, and there.. You know how it is." She said, pulling a chair next to me. Her hair was longer and a string of her beautiful brown hair was covered with pink.

I smiled for the first time in days, but it quickly vanished transforming into a frown. It had been days since the last time I saw her.

"Why did you leave?" I ask before I can change my mind knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"Because he would of had killed you if I hadn't." She answered truthfully making me breath in a sharp breath.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Nashville August 1986_

No one had ever gone missing in Cumberland River, Tennessee before. The town was safe, beautiful, surrounded by trees and mounds. The people who lived here knew each other since they were little, watched each other grow- up, marry and settle down. They cared deeply for one another. When a stranger came to town, everyone was aware of it.

But it had been three days now since my mother had vanished. She was gone without a trace. She had never showed up home from work one day and it wasn't like her to not come home.

"Are you sure she didn't tell you where she would be?" Officer Smith kept pounding. "I've known your mother for a considerable length of time this is not like her, to simply vanish without letting you know where she was going?"

I searched my brains for the right answer. I couldn't come up with anything. I was just as shocked and worried as everyone.

_This can't be happening, I thought. It wasn't possible. It had to be a dream._

I felt like I would wake-up any moment and this would all be a dream. Could I be forgetting something? Had she said anything to me and I had ignored her as I normally did?

The front doorbell rang, but I didn't have the strength to get up and answer it. I almost didn't care who came in. I was completely exhausted. Until Officer Smith opened the door and a brunette who I assume was his partner as she was wearing the same uniform. Stood just outside the door trying to get him to follow her outside. My heart dropped, this couldn't be good news.. I was scared. Slowly I attempted to calm down, for all I knew I was wrong and they had just found my mother.

Five minutes later Officer Smith comes back into the house looking pale. And deep inside I knew the answer to my unasked questions. She was gone and there was nothing I could do to get her back.

"I'm so sorry Christian." He said running a hand through his hair.

I sobbed without caring to show my weakness in front of him. I was not one to show my emotions, but right at this moment it was hard for me to hold them back.

"Where is she?" I asked, needing to know everything.

"Her body was retrieved from the Cumberland river."

I got up, needing to move.. To feel something other than pain. Before I could think about it, I kicked the coffee table as hard as I could.

"Christian-"

I ignored him, not caring about anything other than the awful feeling deep within my heart. Had she killed herself? Had someone hurt her? How will I ever heal from this? What will happen with me now?And my questions were answer with the worse outcome.

"Child services is on its way, they will be taking care of you."

I shook my head, " No, I want to stay here."

"I know, but you can't you're under age. You need someone to take care of you."

"No, " I yell.

"I assure you, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Did she kill herself?" I demanded, wiping my eyes.

"We don't know much right now Christian. How about you run upstairs and lay down for a bit?" he said. Touching my shoulder he gives it a gentle squeeze, "Come on, everything is going to be okay."

Heading up the stairs, I can't stop but think nothing will ever be the same.


End file.
